


Fixing the Future

by Shea1996



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bad Parenting, CPS, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Will Add More Later, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea1996/pseuds/Shea1996
Summary: This is a story starting with the monsters coming out form the underground and how they go about integrating into society. The story centers on a single woman within the mix who sets everything into motion by first simply helping the monsters gain their savior back from foster care.This is my first story so please be kind!
Relationships: Sans/Original Character, Sans/Original Female Characters, Sans/original characters, sans/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Starting the Process

When she’d received the call she’d been thinking it was a relatively normal case where the child was taken away from the parent and now they were fighting about getting their rights back and all that. But when her boss pulled her into her office and sat her down to explain her the more political side of things. Apparently this case was huge and that it was related to the new beings that had emerged from the mountain. 

Well it was something she wasn’t ready for but accepted the case anyways – it would be interesting and they needed someone who was patient due to the fragility of the child. They, and it was expressed very heavily that they were non-binary, were a quiet and nervous child within the presence of humans. The case worker failed to get information from the child as they seemed to only want to talk in sign language and writing on paper so they had no idea on what had happened to them and how they came into care of the monsters other than the goat monster Toriel telling them about how the kiddo had fallen into the hole into the underground.

“Now Sheyanne, you need to be sure that they’re actually capable of taking care of this kid – the case worker believes that they can do it but they have to have written work stating their ability on it.” 

This was obvious but her boss seemed to think that she needed to know all of this all over again – but again how could she get angry when her boss was only wanting to make sure that she did her job properly with such an important case.

Now was when she got her information to call and talk to not only the monsters but also the human mother of the child that seemed to want her child back – though the case worker informed her that she had a history of abuse against others.

Settling against her chair in her office, the blonde sighed as she worked on getting all the paperwork read over so that she had all of the information. The monsters that were allowed were named Toriel, a Sans (Comic Sans?) and an Asgore? Huh. 

Moving to her other referral for the mother, she frowned at the list of domestic abuse and some drug abuse as well. There was also a note about how she was very sneaky with items so that she would need to leave everything, including her phone outside the room where the visit was to take place. 

This was going to be great, she thought sarcastically before moving back to the monsters referral. There was nothing against them other than the fact that they were not yet registered citizens of the United States and that they were to be watched for any strange behaviors around the kiddo. 

Well might as well call the monsters first since it looked like they were going to be the easy call… And what a strange number it was. Humming to herself, she pulled their paper closer to make notes on when they would be available and such.

The phone rang for a moment before she could hear a gruff voice, “State your business and information.” Wow, sounded like a military man?

“Yes hello! My name is Sheyanne and I work with Valley Residential Services and I’m calling to talk to a Toriel Dreemurr? And if she’s not available I can talk to ‘Sans’?” There wasn’t a last name for him but maybe monsters didn’t have last names all the time? That did make sense since there weren’t that many in the first place-

“You may talk to Toriel. Give me a moment to get her in here.” And with that she was put on hold. How rude. Puffing out her cheeks, she looked around her office, more like a visit room. The walls were painted with the characters of Madagascar – the lion, the zebra, the hippo and Melman (the only one she remembered most of the time – and there was a table and a small couch. All the things one would need for a short visit and to replicate a small living space so the kids were more comfortable. But if she was right they would need a bigger room… But before she could continue that train of thought as she stared at the small couch, a soft and nervous voice came over the line.

“H-hello? Is this Sheyanne? Are you calling about my little Frisk?” She sounded so worried and frantic and so very focused on the child. It made her heart relax – someone who sounded like that had to be trustworthy.

“Yes! It’s nice to meet you Toriel!” She started off, smiling to herself as she looked down at her papers. “I just received some paperwork that allows you to see Frisk actually!” Over the phone there was a soft noise that sounded like a sob so she continued to talk so that the monster didn’t feel like she had to say anything just yet, “And I was wondering when your next free time was so that I could get everything set up so that you can see them!” That noise was louder now, and it was for sure her crying. Feeling her own eyes well a bit, she stood and walked a bit.

“I-I’m sorry about that! I’m just so happy to hear that!” Toriel managed to get out finally, blowing her nose loudly on her end. The noise on the other side otherwise was quiet like she was in a room alone now.

“It’s totally okay Toriel, I understand this is very emotional time for everyone so if it takes some time for this conversation then that’s fine.” She smiled again to herself as she sat once more, these kinds of things always made her emotionally tired. 

On the other side there was a noise of acceptance as she blew her nose again before she was able to breath a little easier.  
“Okay, okay.” Toriel breathed before she seemed more in control of herself. “I am completely free to see them whenever – however it’s hard for me to leave the camp they have us in…” She sounded resigned, like this would be something to keep her from seeing the kiddo.

Sheyanne thought about it, humming as she went back to the paperwork, looking it over until she wound the wonderful words written there – ‘If needed, transport will be provided for the monsters to and from visits.’ “Well I have some good news about that part! It looks like you guys are approved to have rides from the camp to my offices where we will be having the visits! So that wont be a problem – and if you’d like, we encourage you to bring food and toys if you are able to so that the kiddo feels comfortable during the visit.”

The monster seemed to be excited, listening intently to her as she spoke. “Also you can cook here and even use the things we have here if you’re unable to do such things. Also another thing – there are only a few monsters approved for visits with you. A Sans and an Asgore are allowed to come with you for now – that can be expanded but only by the case worker!”  
That last part seemed to confuse the monster, “But I thought you were our case worker?” This made her laugh a bit, the blonde smiling. This was something all people seemed to think. 

“Oh no, I’m a Visit Supervisor – I supervise and facilitate the visits between the parents, or in your case possible parent, and the children to make sure that they are safe in the care of you and they are happy.” This was something people seemed to be uncomfortable about – having a person stare at you for a few hours and not interact but hopefully the monsters wouldn’t be too worried about that!

“Ah I see, well in that case we are more than willing to work with you! We wish to go through all the appropriate channels to get Frisk back.” She sounded very determined and this made her smile warmly. 

This was someone who did nothing wrong and only wished to have their child back… Sheyanne couldn’t wait to work with her. “That sounds good! Okay, well I will need to talk to the foster parents that Frisk are placed with and there is also a referral for them seeing their mother as well so I need to speak with them all first before setting a time for sure! I’ll be sure to call you back before the day is over.” Sheyanne promised firmly. This was something she did for a living and usually she could have visits set up within the hour no matter how many people she had to talk to. 

Toriel, however, seemed reluctant. “Do they have to see their mother? Frisk told me about how she used to… Hurt them.” Ah, some important information! Hurrying to grab her pen, she encouraged the monster to continue telling her what Frisk had told her. “Well, they told me that they would be hit, and there were markings on them when they fell that were not from the fall, and I healed them without asking too much. But there were hand marks on their body everywhere…” She sounded wobbily, her voice shaking a bit as she told her about it.

Well this was very important information indeed and it made her feel sick hearing it. Who would hurt their child like that? Sure Sheyanne worked with children who had been treated like that but that didn’t mean she liked to hear about it or see the aftermath.

“I see… Thank you for telling me, I’ll make sure the case worker gets this information. But unfortunately they do need to see their mother until the case worker tells me otherwise.” She mumbled softly, hearing the goat monsters breathing hitch a bit at that. “But I’m going to set it up so that you will see them after so that their night always ends on a good note.” She promised, hoping that would help ease the others worries and it seemed to work as she heard Toriel sniffle and straighten.

“Thank you so much Sheyanne, we will be there. And I’m sure Sans will come with me. Please call me back as soon as you can.” She pleaded, sounding a bit worried as she did so. Sheyanne nodded and agreed before they ended the call.  
Now for the harder call… Especially when the number was listed as someone else and not to text them through that number due to confidentiality issues…

Sighing lowly, she settled within her rolling chair as she entered the number in to call this mother. Rachel? Ugh that sounded like a horrible name…. The phone seemed to ring forever before it was picked up – the voice decidedly male and not female.

“What do you want?” They also sounded high as hell as well…

“Hello! Is Rachel Standford there? I need to speak with her about visits!” The guy just seemed grumpy as he shuffled and dropped the phone at least 2 times before he was shoving it at someone. There was some angry talk that she couldn’t make out before a rather unpleasant voice sounded over the phone. Well this must be her….

“Hello? Janel I told you that I wanted to see my kid as soon as possible! So why has it been a week since I’ve heard anything?!” The woman was almost yelling at her, forcing the blonde to pull the phone back from her ear and sigh heavily. Once she was done she slowly brought the phone back to her ear.

Be nice Sheyanne… “Hello, this isn’t Janel – this is Sheyanne, I’m with Valley Residential Services and I facilitate the visits between parents and children! So I will be setting up the visits from here on out.” Keep nice…. “I just need to know when you’re available next so that I can set it up!”

It only took minutes after that to get the angry woman, who wasn’t even the least bit sorry about yelling at her, to give her a time and a date before Sheyanne was hanging up on her. Wow, poor Janel needing to deal with that shit all the time…  
Sighing heavily, she rubbed at her face as she tried to pull herself back together for this next phone call. Fosters were always the nicer to her but that didn’t mean anything. They always had the chance to be rude as shit because the kid was misbehaving and they couldn’t get a hold of the case worker and took all those frustrations out on her. Hopefully Frisk wasn’t being mean or anything in retaliation to being torn away from their obviously chosen family….

Taking her phone up once more, she called the foster who she had never heard of before – probably someone high up on the ladder to have a kiddo that had such political pull right now.

The voice that answered was happy, chirpy almost. “Hello? Who is this?” Oh thank the stars!

“Hello! This is Sheyanne from Valley Residential Services – I’m calling to set up the visits for Frisk with their mother and their monster family! Separately of course.” The woman on the other side made a happy noise before she was calling for Frisk excitedly and explained everything she’d just heard from her. There was some clapping on the other side before the woman came back.

“That’s wonderful! Frisk can’t wait to see Toriel and all of them! When is the time you’re thinking of? We’re completely open for anything you’ve got!” This woman was a god send being this calm and excited for Frisk – this just made everything so much nicer for the kid.

“Oh good! I was thinking this Friday? They’ll have the visit with their mom first before we do the one with Toriel! And they’ll be here for a total of 5 hours – 2 hours with their mom and 3 with the monsters!” The woman seemed to be relaying the information to the kiddo before coming back to the call.

“Sounds good! We can’t wait to see you then!” 

Sheyanne returned the sentiment before she was ending the call and calling Toriel back – well calling the military officer. This time she wasn’t able to talk to the monster herself directly but she was able to talk to the leading official that would be the one transporting the monsters to the office.

Once it was all set, she made sure to write all the details down before getting up to go talk to her boss about it. It was good to make sure that everyone was on the same page after all. Their conversation dissolved into talking about other cases and things happening in each others lives so once she was done it was time to head home. 

It was only Monday and she still had a weeks full of work to go through after all – sleep was needed for her to keep going. And to catch up on all the paperwork that she needed to finish before the weeks end anyways. Plus if she finished all of it before that visit then she could focus solely on their interactions and make sure nothing happened badly. The only one she was really worried about was that mother, Rachel. 

But that was something to think about when it came to the time of the visits. Now she needed to focus on getting her things done. Hopefully the week wouldn’t be too bad.

Hopefully.


	2. The First Visit

It was a lie. All of it was a lie. This week had been horrible! Not only did she have her normal work but she’d also been called in to do some transports, all that driving was really killer on her back, and some extra visits. There were lots of new cases that were popping up almost out of no where. It made Sheyanne worry that maybe the big change of monsters being real was going to affect the humans a lot more than they were hoping. 

One case was even just a dad beating his son because he’d started telling everyone how he was going to be the first to be friends with a monster kid, if they had any, first before anyone else! It was like they were all getting worked up and discriminating before the monsters were even free to walk among the people yet!

And her boss wasn’t helping with that thought either what with her hesitance now towards having the case on our files. They were a small agency – there weren’t a lot of agencies that worked on things like this. There was them and another but the other didn’t much care for being nice so much as simply doing their jobs. It made her mad when she saw it but she could understand. In this job you had to separate yourself somewhat so that your own mental wellbeing was protected but Sheyanne just couldn’t do that all the time – the kids needed someone who was on their level and willing to listen, that’s why she got asked to do the harder jobs even if it left her feeling more depressed than ever before.

But enough of her own issues, other than she was dead tired now from dealing with all of that nonsense, she was currently in her car going to pick up the kiddo Frisk from their foster for their first visit with their mother but also with the monsters. It was a visit she’d been looking forward to for the whole week – the only reason she didn’t just go back home and reschedule was remembering how happy not only Toriel had been but also Frisk.

So it lead her being parked outside of a large house, obviously one that came with a wealthy family, and gathering her clipboard so that they foster could sign Frisk into her care for the time being. But before she could even completely get out of her car there was a thud from the front door before it was thrown open and there was a rather excited looking 8 year old staring at her with slanted eyes.

Oh they were thee most handsome child she’d seen to date. Short bobbed brunette hair was tied up into a half ponytail on their head and they wore a nice purple and striped long sleeve with jean overalls. No kid liked to wear such things now a days so it made her smile widely at the sight. They seemed to take in her own appearance before they were slamming into her legs, making her squeak and laugh as she pet their head gently.

“Well hello to you too kiddo – you must be Frisk?” 

Her question was answered by the quick nodding from the other holding her legs before they backed up to grin up at her. They didn’t have any socks on, making her laugh a bit before motioning to their feet. 

“Wanna get some shoes on then we’ll head out?” The kid couldn’t run fast enough to the door again where a tall brunette giggled at their excitement and stepped out to greet the blonde. She had a very pretty smile and very stunning green eyes.

“Hello! You must be Sheyanne! You already know this but my name is June!” They shook hands, smiling at each other as Frisk hurried to shove their feet into the small shoes in the doorway. “When will you be done again? 5? Will they have dinner?” 

Sheyanne nodded, humming with a smile still on her lips. “Of course, they’ll get a snack when we get there and Toriel will be feeding them dinner. So no worries – I’ll even message you when we’re done so that you know what they ate and such.” The woman looked a bit relieved at that. 

“Thank you, I was so worried about that. This is the first time taking a foster kid after all! And they’re so sweet so we got lucky!” She laughed into her hand and Sheyanne joined her softly, not commenting on that. Most people seemed to think that all foster children were bad and liked to tear things up when in reality that was such a small percentage of the foster kids. They had a visit to – so she couldn’t use their time to explain that to the woman. 

“Well we’ll see you at about 5:30 – it takes a bit to get here after all.” And with a wave, she motioned Frisk to the car and  
helped them into the car with their booster seat. The kid was short for their age – probably due to the abuse throughout their life. It would end now – and hopefully they’d get to live with the monsters. 

The car ride was filled with calming lofi music since she couldn’t very well try and talk with them while driving since they couldn’t, or wouldn’t, speak. But she did glance back at them to see them wringing their hands together nervously. The kiddo knew they were seeing their mother first and the reaction was a tell on how they felt about the situation in the first place. Hopefully the mother would be polite and calm. Otherwise Sheyanne would have to end the visit as soon as possible so the kid had time to recover from it.

The office building was rather plain on the outside, sitting with only one level and their entrance being on the side so that it was more private. The business also worked with in home care giving for the mentally disabled adults of the community so there were lots of people coming and going. 

Hopping from the car, she helped Frisk out and glanced about but didn’t see anyone waiting for them – not even in the office where she could see through the floor to ceiling windows into the lobby. She ignored that to smile at Frisk.  
“Alright, lets go see what toys we have that you’ll like okay?” The kid nodded their head and they walked to the door with her, waiting patiently till she opened the door. And once it was opened, she told them which room to go into before following along with a smile. The kid seemed to be in heaven as they sorted through the toys with a shine in their mahogany colored eyes. The kid even went so far as to come to Sheyanne and show her the toys one by one as they found one they liked.

Sure she was paying attention to the kid but she was also pulling her stuff out and setting up while watching out for the mother that was already 5 minutes late. Policy stated they only waited 15 minutes after all. And if she didn’t come the kid and her would have to wait for 2 hours before the monsters came to see them. 

The kid tugged on her arm, pointing at the TV with a pleading look that made her grin. “Wanna watch some YouTube?” Frisk nodded quickly and Sheyanne handed them the remote before going back to filling out the forms for this visit – a missed visit form. The time passed and sure enough the mother never showed. And it seemed like once the kiddo realized she wasn’t coming then they relaxed and continued watching their videos on plants and how they grew. Strange but she’d seen stranger from the kids she worked with.

Once they were an hour into the videos, she looked outside the window and frowned at the sight of an angry woman stomping into the main lobby. This spurred Sheyanne into movement to close the blinds before walking to Frisk and patting their head with a warm smile. “I’ll be right back kiddo okay?” They nodded and she left the room, closing the door and waving through the small window at them when they gave her a worried look.

The main lobby was just around the corner and she could already hear the commotion from the woman – she was standing with her hands flat on the short desk between her and the two receptionists. They both looked bored at the angry ranting they were receiving, after all, they didn’t care if a parent missed a visit – it wasn’t their responsibility to make sure they showed the skills and proper adulting skills for them to get their child back.

Sheyanne stepped into the side the receptionists were on so that she was safe from the angry woman and had a patient smile on her lips as she awaited her to stop ranting about how this was unfair and she had the time down wrong, etc.  
“Rachel?” The woman nodded jerkily, scowling at her. “I’m sorry but we have policy that if you are more than 15 minutes late that the visit is canceled. I’m sure Janel, your case worker, told you this?” The womans face was slowly growing redder the longer she spoke before she blew up.

“What the hell do you think?! Of fucking course she didn’t tell me that! And this is all your fault because you told me it started at fucking 1 and not noon!” Her finger jabbed at the blonde, leaning over the counter to try and stab her in the chest but failing due to the length between them. Sheyanne wasn’t stupid – she wasn’t going to be close to such an angry person.

“I see, well I encourage you to talk to Janel and see about making up the time but for today you can’t see Frisk.” The woman seemed to get even redder at that, looking like a tomato now but before she could continue her rant Ashley – one of the receptionists – spoke up.

“Ma’am, you must leave now or I’m going to call the police.” The short woman was very blunt in her ways – she was trying to become a police officer herself after all – and was holding her hand hovering over the phone next to her. Rachel glared at her before she was standing back with a harsh glare on her face.

“I’ll be back next time, on time.” Was all she said before she was storming from the room, slamming the door with as much force as she could before the lobby was quiet again. Thankfully it was empty.  
Sheyanne put a hand on the back of Ashleys chair with a tired smile. “Thank you man.” She got a smile back before she was leaving to return to Frisk. 

The kiddo was pulling back from peeking out the window, looking guilty at being caught but too relieved to do anything about it. “It’s okay kiddo, no seeing mom today – so we’re going to chill till Toriel and Sans come okay?” The kid lit up like a Christmas tree making her laugh and walk back to her spot. 

Frisk went back to watching their videos quietly, content with the way things had worked out in their favor for their first visits. The paperwork was easy to fill out and had Sheyanne sitting back and watching the kiddo with a hum. This down and calm time was something she loved – just being able to focus on the atmosphere and not any issues. This was why she also liked working with small babies, after all they didn’t cause any fuss other than to eat or be changed.

A loud knocking came from the door outside, making Sheyanne jump in her spot where she’d been dazing off. Oh look at  
that it was time for the monsters visit. Getting up, she was quick to check before walking out to see a solider at the glass door. It was easy to open up for them, smiling up at the tall man.

“Yellow! Are you here with Toriel and Sans?” The man didn’t say anything but nod before looking at a large van behind him in the parking lot. The side doors opened of the black rig and out stepped the tallest being she’d ever seen but also the fluffiest. Oh man… She looked so calm and kind! She was so big that Sheyanne almost didn’t see the shorter figure get out behind her – a skeleton? How… Strange.

Toriel was the first to come, looking down at her with a thankful look as she took her hands with a sparkling in her eyes that told of tears to come.

“Oh hello Sheyanne, thank you so much for this!” Her paws were soft… And her eyes were so beautiful…. Oh man. It was like her brain was on repeat – taking in the monster before her with wide eyes. It took an almost embarrassing amount of time to come out of it before she was shaking her paws back.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry for staring! You’re so beautiful!” She gushed with an excited look that seemed to startle the goat mother before she was smiling back calmly with a bit of a blush.

“Thank you my dear… Now this is Sans, a good friend and Frisks uncle.” She motioned to beside her and the blonde couldn’t help the jump that came from her at the sudden appearance of the skeleton. He only came up to her shoulder and was wearing slippers? Such a strange thing but who was she to judge? They probably didn’t have any clothing that fit his skeleton feet.

But a skeleton…. “Ah hello Sans.” She offered her hand with a nervous look, it wasn’t everyday that you saw walking bones after all. And it showed on her slightly paled face. The skeletons little white eye lights tracked her movement before he slowly took her hand – 

Pfffffffffffft

It was dead silent for a long moment before she was bursting out in laughter – still holding his cool and boney hand as she giggled loudly. Her laugh was lough – so loud that her co workers stuck their heads out of their offices behind her and out of the window to the lobby. They saw her and the monsters and stared.

“H-hello Sans! I get it now! Comic Sans!” She giggled before waving them in, stopping the solider from coming as well. “Y-you cannot come in sir unless Janel calls me. Otherwise I will let you know when they’re good to go.” She hummed before shutting the door on his face with a smile.

Going back into the room found Frisk and Toriel on the ground hugging and crying – it made her heart melt with happiness as Toriel whispered to them to help them calm down. Sans was standing next to them, having been watching them when she walked it but those little lights moved to her and followed her as she walked to her desk and booted up the computer to start reporting all their interactions and such like she was supposed to.

The reports were straight forward and were to be written with a non-objective view so that someone could form their own opinion on the interactions. It was something that was she’d been doing for so long that it was so very boring to do now even though she was required to do so no matter what. 

They were happy and took some time to relax on the ground while continuing the videos Frisk had been watching – thankfully Frisk didn’t use sign but instead a drawing book to communicate to them. Sans alternated between watching them and watching her – obviously leery of her presence but accepting of it so that they could see Frisk.

The visit went on as so, them talking and watching videos with Frisk and Toriel on the ground cuddled together and Sans hovering silently like a protector. It was very calm and nice – and Toriel had even brought food with her and only had to be gently asked not to cook with her fire magic just incase they get in trouble. She was allowed to use their microwave to warm it up even if it wasn’t the same and they ate snail pie. It sounded gross but they gave her a piece and it was… Good? Maybe, she couldn’t decide yet.

The 3 hours seemed to fly by for the monsters and Frisk and all too soon they were cleaning up. Frisk seemed to be very attached to Toriels leg as they did so. Sheyanne allowed them to walk them to her car and load them back up with loads of hugs and kisses. It took a good half hour for them to release each other but she was patient, simply smiling and leaning against her car as she watched them. This kiddo was loved very much by these people and it showed. She couldn’t wait to get them placed with the monsters where they obviously belonged. 

Once they stepped back, the military stepped up and told them to get into the van again but Sheyanne stopped them and turned to Toriel. “Does the same time next week work as well? You have once a week for right now – but that’s likely to change at any time.” She told her calmly, smiling up at the goat mom.

The monster looked a little sad at that but nodded, smiling and clasping her hands in front of her stomach. “Of course child, that would work just fine. Please contact us if anything changes.” She nodded with a grin before waving to them and climbing into the car.

Frisk was crying quietly in the back as they pulled out of the parking lot so Sheyanne offered her hand to the kid behind her and they took it, holding it tight as they cried.

Taking them to the foster was hard as she’d picked them out of the car and held them as they cried – they wouldn’t let go so she was left standing in the fosters living room with the foster fretting around her as Frisk slowly calmed with her back rubbing and soft mumbles of when they’d see the monsters again and such.

Finally they calmed, looking extremely tired now and Sheyanne handed them to the foster with a sad smile.

“They had a great time – it’ll be the same time next week.” The foster nodded and Sheyanne left quietly, breathing deeply once she was alone to calm herself. Crying kids always got to her.

Getting into the car, she drove home to get some well needed cuddles from her dogs and cats so that she could breathe once again and not be so choked up.

Another week to go till she got to see them all again and she would use it like always – work, work, work and sleep. Hopefully she didn’t get sick or anything since everyone seemed to be sick with the flu.

Her bed was quite a welcome sight as she flopped into it, relaxing instantly as she did so. Sleep was a sweet embrace that she greeted with open arms.


End file.
